


shopping time

by eyesonseoho



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Parents, Slice of Life, he can't say no, i love parents!youngho, just cute, seoho is a softy, we love baby dongju
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Seoho, Youngjo y Dongju haciendo las compras del mes.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 6





	shopping time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



—Estoy bastante seguro de que no necesitamos eso —se quejó Seoho por enésima vez al ver a su esposo incluir en el carrito unos snacks que definitivamente no necesitaban. Youngjo simplemente lo observó haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

—Yo lo necesito —reprochó—, además podemos pagarlo, no tienes porqué ser tan tacaño.

Siempre era de esa manera. Cada vez que debían hacer las compras, Youngjo insistía en que podían comprar todo tipo de caprichos, no sólo para él, sino también —y especialmente— por su pequeño hijo de cuatro años de edad, Kim Dongju. Y no era que Seoho no quisiera cumplir los deseos de su esposo o de su hijo, pero en realidad no quería que se acostumbraran a derrochar el dinero. Y no, no consideraba que fuera tacaño por denegarles algunas cosas.

Seoho había crecido en una familia que aunque no eran pobres, tampoco eran adinerados. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado a calcular sus gastos y a comprar con conciencia porque _nunca se sabe cuando uno va a tener dificultades con el dinero: hoy podemos estar bien, pero quién dice que mañana no podría quedarme sin trabajo_ , como le decía su padre. Por fortuna para él y su familia, jamás habían pasado por aquella situación y ellos no habían tenido que sufrir por falta de dinero. No obstante, Seoho había aprendido que ahorrar y no malgastar el dinero podía ser una gran ventaja, mas Youngjo no creía lo mismo.

Desde el momento en el que Seoho había visto a Youngjo por primera vez en la universidad, supo que venía de una familia que estaba muy cómoda económicamente. Su forma de vestir, de moverse, de peinarse, de hablar... todo gritaba "clase alta". Sin embargo, era muy agradable y tenía el corazón más puro que Seoho había conocido jamás. No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que cayera rendido a sus encantos y se sintiera en las nubes cada vez que lo veía sentado en su pupitre —en las clases que compartían—, o cada vez que tenía la suerte de que les tocara estar en el mismo grupo para completar algún trabajo. Por suerte para Seoho, Youngjo no tardó en demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, comenzando una relación que prometía ser hermosa y duradera. Y así fue.

Aunque la familia de Youngjo —en realidad, solo era su padre— no aceptara a Seoho porque creían que solo le interesaba su dinero, ellos dos continuaron estando juntos, demostrándoles que su amor era más fuerte y valía más que cualquier cifra. Después de casi dos años de noviazgo, Youngjo le propuso matrimonio a Seoho, a lo cual éste aceptó entre lágrimas de felicidad. La boda se había celebrado unos meses después, sin ser ostentosa ni impresionante, solo íntima y perfecta para la pareja. Tiempo más tarde, casi un año después de la boda, Seoho y Youngjo decidieron adoptar al pequeño Dongju. Y desde allí todo había sido aún más perfecto.

Seoho se consideraba el hombre más feliz del mundo. Amaba cada momento que pasaba con su esposo y con su hijo. En especial cuando salían de compras, porque no había algo más familiar que caminar por los pasillos del supermercado, con Dongju colgado del carrito y Youngjo caminando a su lado con una de sus manos sosteniendo la cintura de Seoho.

—Papa quiero —dijo Dongju a Seoho, sosteniendo entre sus manos una cajita de leche de frutilla, observándolo con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

—Seoho-ah, ¿puedo comprar estos? —preguntó Youngjo de la misma manera, sosteniendo sus snacks.

Seoho suspiró derrotado. Como sucedía siempre, por mucho que le enseñaran a no malgastar cuando era joven, no podía decirle que no a los amores de su vida. Pero valía la pena si Youngjo le dejaba un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios diciéndole que lo amaba, y más aún si Dongju le sonreía de oreja a oreja y le decía que era el mejor padre del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro de mis drabbles uwu  
> Espero que les haya gustado <3
> 
> (Pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como @eyesonseoho_)


End file.
